Take What's left of me
by black panther warrior
Summary: Hilary and Kai have been going out for 2 months, Hilary is unfaithful but with who? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Take What's Left Of Me **

**By**

**Black Panther Warrior **

Summary: Hilary and Kai have been going out for 2 months, Hilary is unfaithful but with who? Read to find out.

A/N: Ok this is probably going to be like a 3 chapter thing (maybe more) and to all of you who says "It's probably Tyson!" WRONG! (Even thought Tyson and Hilary belong together) oh and sorry to anybody who likes them but I really, really hate Hilary and Kai together. Also this is sorta based on the song "Take what's left of me" By Nick Lachey and/or "Unfaithful" By Rihanna. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any beyblade characters only the plot line.

Kai walked down the street with daisies in his hand, that's what Hilary liked.

He still kept his cool composer and blue fin stripes except around Hilary well he still kept his stripes but still.

He continued to walk and looked at the daisies.

'Are they enough, will she like them?' he thought.

He walked past a candy store and stopped then smiled. He walked into the store and began to browse through the candies, chocolates and sweets.

In the end her finally picked some candy hearts and a box of dark chocolate truffles.

He proudly paid for them and walked away with the bag in hand.

'I really think she is the one, Hilary, I still remember when we first started to date.'

**Flashback **

Kai paced back and forth waiting for the right moment to ask her.

Soon the guys left leaving him and Hilary alone.

"Kai you said you wanted to…"

"Talk, ya, umm…well it's just, Hilary have you ever felt like you needed to...say something but the words just won't come out?"

Hilary raised an eyebrow like this.

"Kai are you blushing?" she giggled.

Kai turned red like a tomato.

"No." he told her coldly.

She shook her head.

"Kai were you just trying to tell me something there?"

"Maybe…"

"Kai do you like me?"

Kai stared at Hilary for a minute then gulped.

"No Hilary,"

Her eyes dropped down.

"I think I love you."

Her eyes shot up and she smiled sweetly.

"Kai I think I love you too."

**End of Flashback **

Kai smiled lightly at the memory.

He continued to Hilary's house and when he arrived he knocked on the door lightly.

When nobody answered he walked into the dark house and shut the door lightly.

He walked up the stairs and went towards Hilary's room.

Suddenly he heard a loud **_THUMP! _**

He stopped and listened to a giggle, a girl's giggle.

He walked quickly to Hilary's room and threw open the door.

He dropped the daisies and the bag.

"What the hell is going on here?"

A/N: Well that's the first chapter. Anyways, anybody who guesses who it is gets a prize (not sure what it is yet) But so I don't have to think of too many prizes you also have to name the name of my 2 characters in the story "Our Last Chance" and also who it's co-written by. I know it's a lot it's such a bother don't do it, I just felt like doing a contest. Anyways please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Take What's Left of Me **

**By**

**Black Panther Warrior **

Summary: Hilary and Kai have been going out for 2 months, Hilary is unfaithful but with who? Read to find out.

A/N: Ok you guys nobody really knew who it was going to be so who cares! Oh I know I said I hated Kai and Hilary and I know it's in the "Kai and Hilary" thing but it is based on a Kai and Hilary relationship. I will change it too make everybody happy though. Anyways enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any beyblade characters only the plot line (Well sorta). I also do not own the song "What's Left of me" By Nick Lachey.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Hilary sat up quickly.

"Kai…" she began.

"You're here with him! I come here to be with you and you're here with him!"

Kai screamed pointing to the guy next to Hilary.

But who was the guy, naked next to Hilary. Well it was none other than Tyson's older brother, Hiro.

"Kai let me explain." Hiro said sitting up also.

"Explain what Hiro? You're here with me girlfriend!" Kai screamed stomping away.

"Kai wait, please!"

Kai ran down the street holding back tears.

'Why did I ever let her in, why did I let my feelings show, stupid feelings, stupid love.'

When Kai stopped running he found himself in the park, him and Hilary spent many hours here. Just being together made him happy.

He walked over to the swings sat down and began to cry.

Nobody saw him, nobody came for him and before he knew it, it was dark.

He looked around wondering what he should do.

'Maybe I should go see Tyson.'

He face went cold.

'Hiro might be there, Hilary might be there.'

He shook his head.

'I need to take a chance.'

He walked down towards Tyson's house.

_Watch my life pass me by -- in the rearview mirror  
_

_Pictures frozen in time -- are becoming clearer  
_

_I don't wanna waste another day -- stuck in the shadow of my mistakes – yeah_

'Why did you do it Hilary was I not good enough for you?'

_Cause I want you -- and I feel you -- crawling underneath my skin  
_

_Like a hunger, like a burnin -- to find a place I've never been  
_

_Now I'm broken, and I'm faded -- I'm half the man I thought I would be  
_

_But you can have -- what's left of me._

'Was it because of something I did or said?'

_I've been dying inside -- little by little  
_

_Nowhere to go -- I'm goin outta my mind  
_

_An endless circle -- runnin from myself until  
_

_You gave me a reason for standing still _

'I thought you loved me, was…was I wrong?'

_And I want you -- and I feel you -- crawling underneath my skin  
_

_Like a hunger, like a burnin -- to find a place I've never been_

Kai finally made it to Tyson's house and walked inside where he saw all of his team and Hilary and Hiro.

"Kai…" Rei began.

He into his room at the Granger's house when he stayed over.

_Now I'm broken, and I'm faded -- I'm half the man I thought I would be  
_

_But you can have -- what's left of me.  
_

He sat down on the bed and stared into the darkness.

_Fallin' faster -- barely breathing  
_

_Give me something to believe in  
_

_Tell me it's not all in my head_

_Take what's left of this man  
_

_Make me whole once again_

'I never thought this would hurt so much, stupid Kai you're always doing the wrong thing at the wrong time.'

_Cause I want you -- and I feel you -- crawling underneath my skin  
_

_A hunger, like a burnin -- to find a place I've never been_

_Now I'm broken, and I'm faded -- I'm half the man I thought I would be  
_

_You can have, all that's left, (yeah, yeah, yeah) what's left of me_

'I hate them, I hate them all.'

_I've been dying inside you see  
_

_I'm goin outta my mind (outta my mind, outta my mind, outta my mind)  
_

_I'm just runnin' in circles all the time  
_

'Kai is back and he is here to stay.'

Kai stood up and walked down the stairs and saw Hilary and Hiro gone.

"Kai, buddy it's ok." Tyson said patting his shoulder.

'They probably all knew.'

_Will you take what's left?_

_Will you take what's left?_

_Will you take what's left?_

_Of me_

"Hn." He said walking out the front door.

He grabbed his blade out of his pocket and found a dark alleyway then launched.

'It's been to long Dranzer.'

_I'm just runnin' in circles in my mind_

_Will you take what's left?_

_Will you take what's left?_

_Will you take what's left?_

_Of me_

/It has been Master. /

_Take what's left of me_

'Don't worry because I'm back.'

BPW- It's stupid I know but I don't really know what to say about it. I will defiantly have people sending me messages going 'What is that!' and you know what if you don't like it then I really don't care and if you do like it AWESOME! Anyways I think that's the end so c ya!


End file.
